Weirdos From The West
Weirdos From The West * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 3 * Overall Ep #: 76 Plot Scarecrow brainwashes the towns' people to turn against the Candies with the help of some strangers from the west. Episode (One evening, Lolipop is in the living room. She's reading a story to some of the animals, including Cranberry Pup, while on the window sill.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Jupiter Town is a great place to live, except for two things...Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." (The other Candies came into the house.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hya, Pops!" * {Sugar Pie} "What are you doing?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Is that your homework?" * {Blueberry Jam} "We have homework to do?" * {Lolipop Pops} "This isn't homework. It's a story." * {Lemon Drop} "Oh really?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes. It's a real story. It's everything about Jupiter Town." (Cotton takes the book from him, and balances on his head.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Finding words that describe Cotton Puffy isn't very hard." * {Cotton Puffy} "Rambunctious." (hands the book back to LP) * {Lolipop Pops} "This is a real story I found about how great Jupiter Town was before some rowdy visitors came along. Here, I'll read you the story." (reads the story) "It was a beautiful day in Jupiter Town. It's a very great place to live and there's tons of fun things to do here. All the kids go out to play in the field and playground. The teenagers hang out at clubs to have fun and socialize with their friends. And some funny people like Cotton and Choco...they're really good with parties and cracking jokes. Jupiter Town has been amazing place, until one day something happened..." ~ Story ~ (The guppies and the twins in the story are enjoying hearing Pops tell tall tales, when Roarem and Mother Earthly come by.) * {Roarem} "Hey, kids! Come on! We've better go right away!" * {Mother Earthly} "Come on, let's go!" * {Snicker Doodle} "Is something wrong?" * {Roarem} "Scarecrow has invited some weirdos from the west. And they're in town right now." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Scarecrow never invited some weirdos, only monsters." * {Mother Earthly} "He invited a bunch of cowboys called the Organelle Guys." * {CandyCake Guppies} "Organelle Guys? Cowboys?" ---------- (The guppies, Chandelee, and Chondoller came into town. Roarem and Mother Earthly were right. There were a bunch of different shaped creatures with cowboy hats on and have the cowboy accent. They have stubby arms. Their names are --- Kid Nucleolus, Sheriff Nucleus, Ribosome, Rough ER, Smooth ER, Golgi, Cytoskeleton, Mitochondria, Vacuole, Cytoplasm, Lysosome, Centriole, Chloroplast, and Cell Membrane. The sheriff orders his crew to give people harvested crops.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Keep at it, y'all! Keep working!" * {Kid Nucleolus} "We're guests from the west, and we better not let them folks down!" (We cut to Roarem's house. Golgi brought him harvested goods.) * {Roarem} "Oh! Thanks for the treats. But they don't seem that good." * {Golgi} "That's cuz it's all still ripe." * {Sheriff Nucleus} (walks in) "Our show starts in a few minutes, so set your TVs on." (The guppies and the twins are at the window. The two cowboys left.) * {Roarem} "This is so exciting!" (Outside the house. The Candies are steamed.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Those cowboys look like they're up to no good. Something's fishy." * {Chandelee} "That's your first impression on those guys? You Candies are crazy." * {Chondoller} "I bet you'll like those guys too." * {CandyCake Guppies} "We don't care about those guys." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "We do!" (The guppies saw the twins running to the castle. We cut to the studio under the castle. Some guards took positions.) * {Grim Reaper} "Sound ready? Cameras ready? All set, you guys! We're ready to go whenever you are!" * {Scarecrow} "Heh heh heh heh! We're so ready!" * {Grim Reaper} "Alright, everyone. Stand by! We're ready to go in ten, nine..." (Mayor's house.) * {Mayor Jupiter & Mrs Jupiter} "Eight...seven..." (Police station.) * {Dandelion & Green} "Six...five..." (Eggplant's restaurant.) * {Eggplant} "Four...three..." (Roarem, Mother Earthly, and three ponies' house.) * {Roarem, Mother Earthly, Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, Pink Pegasus} "Two...one..." (Studio.) * {Grim Reaper} "Roll it!" (The TV shows multiple silhouettes.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is Channel 10 Fun For Us All! With our guests stars...!" (The lights go out.) * {Organelle Guys & Scarecrow} "YEEEE-HAAAAAW!!!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "This is Sheriff Nucleus speaking, and thank y'all for inviting us Organelle Guys here on Channel 10 Fun For Us All!" (Roarem and the ponies cheered. The Candies and Cranberry Pup saw this, but there were not amused.) * {Scarecrow} "Well, at long last, we've had the Organelle Guys with us today here on television to brighten up your lives! So get ready!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Y'all gonna see some cowboy action!" * {Lysosome} "From adventures to showdowns with some bandits!" * {Golgi} "We'll even add in some comedy y'all would never stop watching!" * {Scarecrow} "Yeah! We're sure you'll agree!" (The Organelle Guys and Scarecrow laugh.) * {Mitochondria} "That we'll leave for later..." * {Grim Reaper} "But right now, we'll leave you with our side-splitting cowboy comedy showcase!" (House.) * {Red Unicorn} "Oh hohohohoho! This'll be good!" * {Mother Earthly} "I wonder what those guys have in store for us." (TV.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "And now, Scarecrow proudly presents a goofy skit..." * {Grim Reaper} "With everyone's favorite tyrant...the crazy comedy duo with Choco Cream and the master!" (Audience cheering sound effect plays. Lolipop gasps.) * {Scarecrow} (talking to a plush toy of Choco) "Hey, Choco. Maybe you can help me. Those organelles have been asking me, who's the craziest yet dumbest little boy in Jupiter Town?" (The plush squeaks.) * {Scarecrow} "And who's the stupidest?" (The toy squeaks.) * {Scarecrow} "And the most annoying?" (The toy squeaks again.) * {Scarecrow} "And who should be stomped on right now?" (The toy lets out another squeak. The two Endoplasmic Reticulums came and stomped on the plush toy. Roarem and the ponies laughed. But not the Candies and Cranberry Pup.) * {Choco Cream} (angry) "Great! Those cowboys are making us Candies look like dummies!" * {Red Unicorn} "Choco's goofy!" (TV.) * {Grim Reaper} "Here are the shows that you all will be obsessed watching. Adventures of Sheriff Nucleus! And a showdown between Lysosome and Ribosome! Then, at eight, a sing-a-long program lead by Mitochondria. Next, we meet cowboy Chloroplast in the kitchen making great meals! After that, Golgi searches for his long-lost brother! At ten, the two Endoplasmic Reticulums venture into the most dangerous deserts at night looking for a special crystal!" (The screen shows the words "Commercial Time". Kid Nucleolus pushes him out of the way.) * {Kid Nucleolus} (sigh) "Stay where you are. We'll be right back after commercial break." (He walks off. Roarem and the ponies chuckled.) (TV.) (We cut to Cytoskeleton in a tub full of bubbles. He holds out a dark blue bar of soap.) * {Cytoskeleton} "Y'all care for a Cytoskeleton Body Soap?" (Then, we cut to another commercial. Vacuole and Centriole are skipping ropes with their lasso ropes.) * {Vacuole} "How about it, y'all?" * {Centriole} "Have fun with the Organelle Skipping Rope!" (Then, cut to a third commercial. Cytoplasm is rocking a cradle with infant Scarecrow in it.) * {Cytoplasm} 'You gotta baby in your crib? Try out the Organelle Diaper." (Last, we cut to the Organelle Guys and Scarecrow partying in the raining confetti. The Candies and Cranberry are still angry about it.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Maybe we can be replaced by those rowdy cowboys!" * {Cotton Puffy} (angry) "But we cannot let that happen!" * {Caramel Cider} (angry) "We're gonna do something about this! Come on, y'all!" (The Candies left, but Cranberry stayed to watch. We cut to the studio.) * {Grim Reaper} "Look! The twerps' pet likes Channel 10!" * {Scarecrow} "Well, isn't that fantastic?" (He cackles evilly.) * {Scarecrow} "Everyone in town is obsessed with the Organelle Guys!" * {Grim Reaper} "Yes...except for the twerps." * {Scarecrow} "Are you saying they don't appreciate the organelles?!" * {Grim Reaper} "...Probably." (We cut to town on an afternoon. The Candies look around and noticed the streets are empty. Lolipop, Caramel, Gelatin, and Snicker found Dandelion and Green in the police station watching the show on TV. Blueberry, Cotton, Lemon, and Sugar found Eggplant and his mom in the restaurant doing the same thing. Cinnamon, Vanilla, Rainbow, and Choco saw Sweetheart in his home doing the same thing. He is on the floor laughing.) * {Cinnamon Buns} (angry) "I thought Sweetheart is too smart to like television." (Vanilla uses Iron Hand to break down the door to startle Sweetheart.) * {Choco Cream} (angry) "Sweetheart! We are very disappointed in you!" * {Sweetheart} "...What now? I'm busy watching--" (Vanilla uses Thunderbolt on Sweetheart to shut him up.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (angry) "DON'T LIKE THOSE GUYS! HATE THEM!!!" (Cinnamon, Choco, Vanilla, and Rainbow fly out of the house. Lolipop found her siblings arguing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "STOP!!!" (looks up at the castle) "There's still our family. Maybe they can resist the Organelle Guys." * {Sugar Pie} "Hopefully..." (We cut to the family apartment. Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, Chandelee, and Chondoller are watching the guys on TV. The Candies saw this.) * {Gelatin Soft} "No!" * {Snicker Doodle} "Daddy, you don't find the Organelle Guys more heroic than we Candies are, do you?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Actually, you're not as rowdy as them." * {Choco Cream} (angry) "You can go ahead and throw a welcome party for those guys...but we Candies won't be going." * {Chandelee} "Then, get out here if you're that jealous." * {Vanilla Cake} (angry) "Can't you see this is just one of Scarecrow's schemes?!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Now, Vanilla. That's not very nice to say. After all, those organelles are only guests." (Of course, the Candies had to ignore that word 'guests'.) * {Blueberry Jam} (angry) "Dad, those organelles came all the way here, just to mess with people's heads!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Kids, you mustn't talk about those guys like that. They'll just here to entertain everyone." (The Candies jerked at that.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Everyone likes them!" (The kids jerked again. The Candies are floating through the castle halls. Cotton's hair is now black and lost its puffiness.) * {Sugar Pie} "This is hopeless." (The Candies heard laughter from one of the rooms in the halls. They recognize the laughs, and burst into the room. They were shocked to find Sir Great White and his two assistants watching Channel 10.) * {Vanilla Cake} (angry) "Please, Sir Great White! Don't tell us you like the Organelle Guys too!" * {Sir Great White} "Scarecrow may be a despicable loco head, but you have to admit, those Organelle Guys seem quite heroic." * {Gelatin Soft} (angry) "Grrr-what?! We were hoping you would not like them!" * {Choco Cream} (angry) "Yeah! He's gotta be up to something!" (A ping went off.) * {Scarecrow} "Here! Important news! A monster has been spotted stomping its way here! Let's go live!" (The TV shows a monster, which is actually Golgi, stomping around.) * {Golgi} "Oooh-oaaaaaaaarrrrrr!" (The Candies screamed. The towns' people that are watching this look scared.) (TV.) * {Golgi} "Candies! Candies!" * {Scarecrow} "You heard it! That monster is heading this way because it's looking for the Candy kids!" (Cranberry barks.) * {Manta Ray} "It's weird that this is happening right now!" * {Remora} "In town!" * {Sir Great White} "But why would it want...the Candies?" * {CandyCake Guppies} "Holy moly!" ---------- (Golgi is breaking down the trees in his way.) * {Golgi} "CANDIEEEEES!!!" (The people in town become frightened.) * {Golgi} "CRANBERRY!!!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Now it wants Cranberry Pup!" (The Candies zoom out of the room. They go down to the cliffs where the monster -- Golgi -- should be. It's not there.) * {Lemon Drop} "Where's the monster?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Scarecrow said it's coming this way!" * {Caramel Cider} "Why would he say there's a monster coming if there's not one?" (TV.) * {Scarecrow} "Who knows what this bad boy will do! Woah! Looks like it's about to smash the mayor's house into pieces!" (The mayor and his wife are scared.) * {Golgi} "CRANBERRY!!!" (The mayor and his wife run out of the house. Golgi crushed the house. The other people are frightened.) * {Scarecrow} "Uh-oh! Looks like the monster is heading for Jupiter Town! It's here to destroy the town! Destroy it because the Candies live here! We can't do it unless the Candies and their pet leave!" (He winks at Cell Membrane. He uses Confusion on everyone who are watching the show.) * {Cell Membrane & Scarecrow} "Candies and Cranberry must go away. Candies and Cranberry must go away! Candies and Cranberry must go away!! CANDIES AND CRANBERRY MUST GO AWAY!!!" * {Blue Alicorn, Pink Pegasus, Red Unicorn, Mother Earthly, Roarem} (hypnotized) "Candies and Cranberry must go away!" * {Dandelion & Green} (hypnotized) "Candies and Cranberry must go away!" * {Eggplant & Parm} (hypnotized) "Candies and Cranberry must go away!" (Everyone comes out of their houses saying "Candies and Cranberry must go away". Cranberry comes out of the ponies' house. Roarem and the four ponies march toward him. Cranberry yelps, and flies for the hills. He stops when an hypnotized mob comes toward him. Cranberry retreats. The citizens go after them.) * {Dandelion} (hypnotized) "He's going that way!" (Everyone screams the same chant over and over while trying to catch up to Cranberry. A Thunderbolt attacked them all. The towns' people stopped to see the Candies at the bottom of the hill.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey, what are you all doing here?" * {Dandelion} (hypnotized) "Do you know where Cranberry is?" * {Choco Cream} "We've been looking for him, but we never saw a dark red puppy anywhere." * {Dandelion} (hypnotized) "He's hiding. If you know where he is, you should tell us now. Cranberry must go away...then the monster will leave us." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Well, we've looked all over Jupiter Town. We didn't see a monster." * {Eggplant} (hypnotized) "It wrecked the mayor's house on TV." * {Caramel Cider} (angry) "Well, we haven't been watching the Organelle Guys, because we think they're stupid!" * {Dandelion} (hypnotized) "Grrrrrr! That way!" (Everyone left.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Cranberry, let's go!" (The Candies and Cranberry went to the Rainbow House. Beeping Bot was watching the show on TV.) * {Beeping Bot} "Yeah! Take down that sucker! Save Jupiter Town from that monster!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Beeping Bot, we need a place to hide Cranberry." * {Beeping Bot} "Cranberry! That mutt better get lost or---" (Vanilla pushes him out of the way. On TV, Scarecrow, Grim Reaper, and Sheriff Nucleus are boarded on the tank car.) * {Scarecrow} "Alright monster! Come get me!" (Golgi uses Flamethrower. The villains avoided the attack. Golgi uses another Flamethrower. The villains swerved away.) * {Scarecrow} "Looks like we're gonna have to fight him in Jupiter Town! If it wasn't for Cranberry, we'd all be safe!" (Beeping Bot and the Candies are watching.) * {Gelatin Soft} "That battle is fishier than an aquarium." (On TV, we see the monster heading its way to the Rainbow House.) * {Golgi} "CRANBERRY!!!" (Outside TV.) * {Beeping Bot} "Yaaah! The monster is heading for our house! We better retreat or---" (Choco grabs him in anger.) * {Choco Cream} (enraged) "Shut up and see for yourself!!" (The Candies take him outside.) * {Beeping Bot} "Hey, the monster ran off." * {Lemon Drop} (angry) "It was never here. The whole monster thing is a fake." * {Beeping Bot} "But it was on TV!" * {Vanilla Cake} (enraged) "What's more annoying than those two villains is those Organelle Guys!" * {Lolipop Pops} (enraged) "We've had it with their annoying jokes and comical skits! That's why we want them to LEAVE!" (Sir Great White came.) * {Sir Great White} "Don't believe in everything you see on television." * {Sugar Pie} "What is it, Sir Great White?" * {Sir Great White} "I've searched all over Jupiter Town. There is no monster. Come with me to the castle." (We cut to the castle. The guards are in their positions, making sure no trespassers came. The Candies and Cranberry got past them with ease. On TV, Sheriff Nucleus is face-to-face with the monster.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Hasta la vista, you big beast!" (Scarecrow starts up his laser machine. The monster, Golgi, groans in pain. Cut to the family apartment. Mr Rainbow saw the Candies and Cranberry have arrived.) * {Chandelee} (angry) "Cranberry must go away!" * {Cinnamon Buns} (angry) "Why don't you tell your jerky attitude to go away?" * {Chondoller} (angry) "The monster's coming! Don't you see? It's on TV!" * {Snicker Doodle} (angry) "Just because it's on TV doesn't mean it's real." * {Cotton Puffy} (angry) "And we'll prove it!" * {Chandelee} "We will?" (SGW comes in.) * {Sir Great White} "Excuse me...something's going on in the dungeon, where Scarecrow's TV studio is taking place. He is hiding something." * {Lolipop Pops} "A way to get in?" * {Sir Great White} "We just need to distract the guards. I want you to investigate." (The Candies, the twins, and Cranberry go down the dungeon. The door to the studio is closed. When they opened it, they gasped.) ---------- (The action was actually performed in from of a camera. Golgi was actually the monster on TV, and he is on a smaller replica of Jupiter Town.) * {Scarecrow} "Cut! We have a commercial!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Okay, we want our next scene to be smoking!" * {Kid Nucleolus} "And Golgi, we want you to be more monster-like." * {Golgi} (sigh) "I am so not ready for my close-up..." * {Scarecrow} "Alright, places for the next act. Let's crank it up, and get this show on the road!" (Rough ER has a controller to control the small model of the two villains and the sheriff. He moves the car toward the 'monster'.) * {Scarecrow} "You don't scare me! The whole town is looking for Cranberry, but I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you!" (The protagonists saw this behind a stone wall.) * {Chandelee} "That whole battle was a fake!" * {Lolipop Pops} "And so is the Organelle Guys and Scarecrow!" (The kids saw Cranberry bouncing into the studio. Now, the puppy is on camera.) * {Scarecrow} "What...what is he doing here?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Kick him out!" * {Ribosome} "The whole scene is ruined because of that mutt!" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "He found out you organelles are bogus!" * {Scarecrow} "Shut off that camera!" (The camera shuts down. Everyone in town gasped, wondering what's going on.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "You organelles came here so you can turn everyone against us Candies and replace us!" * {Scarecrow} "You got that right, girly girl!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "But nobody in town found out!" (Lysosome and Ribosome drop a metal cage on the protagonists. The Organelles, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper are partying around on the small scenery.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Let us out of here!" * {Grim Reaper} "No can do, sweetie pies!" (laughs) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "You Candies are just jealous because we're better heroes than you." (The Organelle Guys laughed. The Candies are truly steamed when they hear this.) * {CandyCake Guppies} "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" (Enraged, the Candies broke through the medal cage. They used many attacks to destroy the studio; Thunderbolt, Iron Hand, Electro Ball, and Quick Attack. The organelles saw what's going on, and left the castle.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} (angry) "All the people in town are crazy!" * {Organelle Guys} (angry) "We're outta here!" (With that, the Organelle Guys left Jupiter Town, never coming back.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow! The Organelle Guys have been kicked out of town!" * {Scarecrow} "Darn it! They've gone!" (The Candies are on their tails, panting, teeth and fish clenched.) * {Chandelee} "Wow. Those Candies sure did good with wrecking this whole place up." * {Chondoller} "Hey! Any of you want to work up the camera?" (Cotton's hair re-poofed, and he finally smiled. Along with Choco.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Watch me!" (The camera turns on, and we see Scarecrow laying in the debris. The people in town were gathered in the police station.) * {Dandelion} "Hey, what happened?" (On TV.) * {Lolipop Pops} "This is a special report. This is all proof that Scarecrow faked the whole battle so he and the Organelle Guys turn against us Candies." * {Choco Cream} "Hiiiiiiii, TV people!" * {Lolipop Pops} "We're the real heroes!" * {Cotton Puffy} (bouncing across the scene) "That's down-doo-hickety right!" (Grim Reaper is on the floor, tired.) * {Grim Reaper} "Thank goodness it's all over. Those organelles are rowdy." (Vanilla kneels down to his face.) * {Vanilla Cake} (angry) "Grim Reaper, tell us why you helped those annoying Organelle Guys and Scarecrow?" (Grim Reaper saw the camera set in front of him.) * {Grim Reaper} "Now wait a sec. I don't want everyone staring at me." * {Scarecrow} (angry) "Those goofballs got it all wrong! This is an enormous misunderstanding! It's all pure fictional, you know!" * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} (scatting) "It's a channel for you and me! Let's have some fun now!" (The camera cuts with a prolonged beeping noise. The sun comes up. Everyone is still at the police station.) * {Dandelion} "I don't know what the big deal is. Those organelle men are annoying." * {Parm} "Their comedy is a little too painful." (TV.) * {Grim Reaper} "You are watching...Channel 10 Fun For Us All. This just in...citizens of Jupiter Town are demanding the take-in of the Candies after they chased away the Organelle Guys and destroyed all the houses." * {Hazele} "I bet he's making that up." * {Roarem} "I remember seeing the Candies at my house. I don't think they were destroying my house." * {Parm} "Uh, let's all go take a walk." (Dandelion turns off the TV.) ~ End of Lolipop's story~ (We cut to Lolipop reading from a paper.) * {Lolipop Pops} "...And so, we found out Sir Great White was right. You can't always believe in everything you see on TV. Maybe the Organelle Guys and Scarecrow will learn their lesson, and everyone in town lived happily ever after." (We cut to a large bunkhouse in southern Jupiter Town. The organelles are watching TV and are bursting out with laughter.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Until -- heh heh heh heh -- until next time, J-Jupiter -- hehehehehe -- Jupiter Town!" (laughs) End of episode.